wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleko
''' Maleko '''is a humpback whale who Eliza swam with in the episode, Song for Eliza. Plot After Eliza takes a row boat out to sea in the middle of the night after Darwin accidentally knocks Debbie's boombox into the water, Maleko the humpback whale rises up out of the surface in front of Eliza's boat. Eliza says hi and introduces herself to the whale. Maleko as well introduces himself Eliza and asks her if she's the one making all that noise. Eliza apologizes and tells him she thought she was paddling quietly. Maleko tells Eliza it's not her paddling but something very awful, so awful he couldn't sing or breath, he then asks Eliza what is she doing out at sea. Eliza tells Maleko she hopes to go for a swim with him. Maleko then hears the awful noise again not believing Eliza couldn't hear it. Eliza suggests she could probably help, she touches him but then a bright light from a police boat shines on her. Maleko swims away and Eliza gets caught by the police. The officers then bring Eliza back to the ComVee, where Marianne scolds her for taking the boat out in the middle of the night all by herself and over to a whale. The officers then notice the whales are swishing their tails (due to the awful noise coming from Debbie's boombox). The next day, after Eliza realizes the noise bothering the whales was coming from Debbie's boombox after Darwin accidentally knocks it into the water, she suggests she must get it back to help the whales. After putting on her scuba gear and diving down underwater, she finds Maleko with his whale pod. Eliza asks him if he could take her to where the horrible sound is coming from, which he agrees to. Eliza grabs onto Maleko's dorsal fin and he takes her to the sound Debbie's boombox was making. Eliza tells Maleko she hasn't heard any whale songs, Maleko tells Eliza she won't hear any unless she gets rid of the noise, which she promises him she will. Eliza then asks Maleko if she understands him now, why can't she understand the words to his songs. Maleko tells Eliza it's because the songs don't really have words, they're just their feelings. Eliza is amazed by this and notices she must really get the boombox back. Eliza and Maleko started to hear to the sound from the boombox, but Maleko couldn't get any closer to it as the noise sounded even worse then a calm shell scraping on a rock. Eliza thanks Maleko for the ride and dives down to get the boombox. However, as Eliza swims towards the boombox, a shark appears in front of her. Eliza avoids the shark and reaches for the boombox, but as she grabs it, it sinks out of her hands and goes down deeper. The shark swims towards Eliza, but Maleko swims by and scares it away. Maleko then tells Eliza to hop on. She grabs his dorsal fin and Maleko swims her back to the surface just when the shark was about to eat her. After Makelo brings Eliza back to safety, she gets an idea to retrieve the boombox with the bathyscaphe submarine Nigel and Marianne rented. Later, after Eliza and Darwin finally got the boombox out of the water which caused the whales to start singing again, Maleko says good bye to Eliza and waves to her, Eliza waves back to him and says good bye to him as well and Maleko does a jump up into the air and dives back underwater. Gallery IMG_1514.JPG IMG_1517.JPG IMG_1518.JPG IMG_1519.JPG IMG_1520.JPG IMG_1523.JPG IMG_1524.JPG IMG_1530.JPG IMG_1532.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:One-time characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Cetaceans Category:Marine Animals